Yes, Please
by melonscraps
Summary: O/S turned full story. He's an arrogant gas pumper who thinks he's God's gift to women. She's a shy, careless driver who has no idea that her life's about to change. They get together in the most intense way and nothing will ever be the same. AH BxE OOC
1. If I Only Knew Her Name

**A/N:** I do not own Twilight or its characters; they belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. I just mess up her creation and have my way with them. This is a one shot for My Precious Fandom's Whose Line is it Anyway o/s contest. Find it here, http:/mpfcontests(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/whos-line-is-it-anyway(dot)html Thanks PTB Betas AGirlReckoning and thalia_csiny AKA Melissa Tan, and my pre-reader Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever.

Chapter 1-If I Only Knew Her Name

EPOV

Ugh, another day at work, pumping gas for the people of southwest Portland. The job sucks, but even at minimum wage, it pays the bills; I guess it's a good thing I have two roommates.

The weather is usually fairly mild, but the last couple of days have been near triple digits. With the humidity we get from the marine air that comes inland, it's been almost unbearable. I've been drinking more Gatorade than I care to admit and the sunburn I have is getting worse.

Today is no exception, except I remembered to get some sunscreen and have been applying it every couple of hours. It's another scorcher and I'm jealous of the air-conditioned cars that come through, the owners barely even rolling down their windows. _Snobby pricks!_

I work in the Capital Hill area, right off of the I-5 freeway. We get a lot of "well off" customers coming in, but most of our business is from the nearby community college, even in the summer. We have a kick-ass mini-mart as well, which sells the usual gas station fare, but also has a hot deli. _When I get my break, I'm so buying some of those jalapeño and cheese corn dogs—they are the fucking bomb!_

When things begin to slow down a bit, I decide it's time for my break. I grab my now empty Gatorade bottle and proceed to head into the store, when I hear the sound of screeching tires. I look up in time to see an old piece-of-shit truck barreling toward me. Time comes to a stop. I think my life flashes before my eyes, and I realize I'm not happy with it.

I don't know how I'm able to manage it, but I jump out of the way before the crazy girl slams into me.

Plucking the gravel out of my peeling and now ripped up skin, I shoot death glares at the stupid girl in the stupid, faded red truck. She's leaning over her steering wheel and looking like she's going to pass out. What the fuck is she worried about, she didn't nearly die! I finish picking my broken-ass off the dirty concrete and walk over to yell at her.

Don't people realize when the sun starts shining around here that the oil on the roads creates slippery conditions? This is a gas station for crying out loud; there's a lot of spilled oil around here. The intense heat just reanimates it, almost like bringing it to the surface again. _God, I hate stupid-ass people._

Approaching the truck, I stop dead in my tracks when I see the tears streaming down her face. Crying or not, she's the most beautiful girl, woman, I've ever seen. I stand for a moment and calm myself down as I watch her do the same.

Walking up to her, I ask if I can help her, and she burst into tears, again.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry! I don't know what happened, I couldn't stop!" She's completely freaking out.

"Hey, calm down; no harm, no foul. Are you alright, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine, as long as you are. I really am sorry."

"Look, I was just taking a break, why don't you go park over there," I said, pointing towards the side of the store, "and we can talk, properly."

"Uh, okay?" She starts up the rumbling engine and drives over to where I pointed.

I walk over, help her out of her truck, and we sit down on the picnic bench under the canopy. I reach into my shirt pocket and pull out my pack of Camels and she gives me a questioning look. I shrug my shoulders, light up a smoke and turn towards her.

"So, what brings you here, gorgeous?" _Oh god, what a lame pick up line_. I can do better than that. "What I mean is, how can I help you?" _Yeah, much better, you're such a tool._

"I needed gas; why else would I be at a _gas station_? But, now that you ask…"

I cut her off, putting on my best fuck-me face and lean towards her.

"I can do whatever you need. I'm very skilled."

She's fucking blushing, damn that's hot! God, I'm such a bastard, but I do love myself. She doesn't even realize how much trouble she's in. This is going to be too fucking easy!

"I just want some gas."

She glances down at her feet and the blush is still there. I can't help myself, and I continue with my persuasion attempt.

"Sometimes I feel like a leaf in the wind; I have zero control over where I will land when it comes to you." _Where the fuck did that come from?_

I try to recover my lame sounding line by giving her my signature panty-dropping smile; it's always worked for me in the past. All I need to do is flash that and the chicks are putty in my hands.

"Stop looking at me like that, you're making me feel…all fuzzy inside." She responds, almost innocently, with yet another adorable blush.

And there it fucking is…She. Is. Mine. Let's see how far I can take this.

"Fuzzy, huh? Care to elaborate?"

"Uh, where did you come up with that line anyway, a leaf in the wind?" She quirks an eyebrow at me, she's smart and can obviously see right through me. She knows I'm full of shit.

"It's a secret, classified information, if you will." I attempt confidence with my, once again, lame-ass reply.

"Hmmm, well nice one." She shyly admits but keeps her eyes on me.

I lean in further and take her lips in my mine. I lick her bottom lip in an attempt to get her to open up for me. She answers my silent request, her mouth opens allowing my tongue entrance. I shove my tongue into her mouth; she returns the favor and our tongues mingle wildly. She tastes of heaven—not like I know what that tastes like, but it's the best way to describe the sensations she's giving me. Good God, where's this angel been my entire life? _What the fuck, man, get a hold of yourself_.

I realize very quickly that I don't have time for much else since I have to return to work, but for the time being, making out with her will have to do. We continue our seductive dance until we're both gasping for breath. Our gazes lock, both of us still panting with desire. I need so much more, and she's what I want. I will have her; I always get what I want. Maybe not now, but it will happen, and soon.

"I have to get back to work. Can I see you again?"

Biting her swollen lip, she agrees with a bashful nod.

"Tonight." It's more of a demand, but she accepts with another nod.

"Be here at five o'clock. Wear something nice." Another demand and the nodding continues. I wish she would talk. I haven't heard enough of her sexy voice; or at least I imagine it's sexy.

I slap her on the ass as she stands up and she yelps in response. I give her my best swoon-worthy, crooked smile and I head back out to the island of gas pumps, only after adjusting myself in my pants. I don't even look back at her; I want her needy when I see her again.

Time goes by slowly as I imagine her underneath me, me taking her from behind, her riding my cock while her tits bounce in my face. The possibilities are endless.

I glance at my watch as I hear the familiar rumble of her piece-of-shit clunker of a truck. She's right on time. Thankful that I won't have to remind her of who's in charge, I watch as she parks her truck next to the building.

I clock out and take my time leaving work; I want her to suffer—the anticipation should be killing her by now. After all, I did give her a pretty good preview of this evening's events. I don't mean to brag, _yes I do_, but I am the bomb in bed. No one has ever complained, and she will be no different. It's time to rock her world.

I refuse to let her drive. I have the evidence of her shitty driving all over myself in the form of abrasions and bruises. I walk past her, signal to her with a tilt of my head, and unlock my car, a red Honda Civic. I love this fucking car.

She walks over and I signal her to get in. I peel out of the parking lot with my iPod blaring throughout my kick-ass sound system. Nickelback fucking rocks, and always get the girls worked up and feisty as hell—just the way I like 'em.

I had to call my roommates, ensuring myself some privacy. I need her as confident as possible, and having two more strangers hanging around will not help loosen her up. One rule I have with chicks is that they must be one-hundred percent willing and full of want before I fuck them. I can't risk their regret coming back and biting me in the ass. I'm the one who does the biting.

The house is empty as requested, and she follows me to my room. We have yet to speak a single word to each other. This is another way I increase their anticipation. Mystery is a good quality for me to have in this life.

I shut my door behind us and lock it, just in case. I put my iPod on the dock and let the sensual rhythms of my 'Getting Laid' playlist fill the room. I silently instruct her to sit on the bed while I take a quick shower. I smell like gasoline and that is not a sexy aroma. I use my _Axe_ shampoo and body wash and quickly clean up.

I step out of my shower and dry myself off. I walk into the bedroom, stark naked and hair still dripping wet. I'm sporting a raging hard-on and couldn't care less. If she doesn't know why I brought her here yet, then we'll have a serious problem.

I know when she sees it, because I can hear her gasp over the music. I smirk and stalk towards her. When I reach her, I stand in front of her with my cock twitching in her gorgeous face. It's time; let's get ready to rumble!

"Suck it," I demand. She immediately complies and my head involuntarily falls back. Damn, her mouth feels amazing wrapped around my cock. Her hands reach around and tightly grip my ass. I hiss as she pulls away and teases me with light flicks of her tongue on the tip.

"Stop being a tease. Suck it, and you will be rewarded."

She moans as she takes my enormous length all the way down her throat. Oh. Dear. God. She knows how to suck dick—score!

She pumps her plump lips over my cock over and over again until I can't hold it anymore.

"Enough. Remove your clothes and lie down."

She would make a wonderful submissive. Too bad I can't be held down or I would investigate that lifestyle in detail. She follows my command and I get down on my knees, pulling her ass to the edge of the bed.

She instinctively spreads her legs and I carefully inspect the goods—perfect, as suspected.

I lower my head and began stroking my tongue up and down her slit. She tastes divine. A few more passes and she's already writhing under my touch. I increase my movements and begin flicking my tongue over and around her clit. It's beautiful, watching her like this, so much better than I've had in the past.

I reach my hands up and begin massaging her tits. They are spectacular. Perfectly round and firm. I squeeze and caress, using my fingers to flick her hardened nipples. I want to suck on them, but my mouth is more agreeably engaged. My hands on her milky mounds would have to do as my mouth continues down below.

Her sounds vary as much as my methodical ministrations. While I go fast then slow, hard then soft, she whimpers and moans. She sounds absolutely amazing. I release one of my hands from her tit and begin to stroke my aching cock, while my mouth continues abusing her stunning pussy.

It isn't long until I can't take any more of her sweet torture. I stand up, gently push her further onto the bed, and climb between her invitingly open legs. I place the tip of my cock at her entrance and rub a few times up and down her wet slit, before plunging my harder-than-ever dick into her.

So. Fucking. Tight.

She lets out a moan as she takes me all the way inside of her. Fuck, she feels so good. I lower my body a bit so I am resting my weight on my elbows next to her head. I lean down and pull her lips to mine again. I realize she can taste herself on me as I continue pumping in and out of her. She pushes her hips closer to mine and we're now moving in unison, perfectly synchronized.

I attempt to further rock her world and begin to push faster. She can't hold still and her eyes are on fire. She still hasn't spoken but the sounds leaving her mouth encourage me to continue. The sounds coming from her pussy spur me on even more.

I've had lots of pussy in the past—this is what I do—but nothing has ever felt this magnificent. I'm in complete awe of this beautiful woman, and something inside of me changes. I try not to think of these new found feelings, and just enjoy myself as I get lost in her body.

Increasing my speed, I begin pounding into her and I feel her start to tighten. She is close. I start rocking my hips in a circular motion and change my angle until I feel her G-spot. She screams loudly as her pussy squeezes my cock. I'm _not_ going to last much longer, but I _want_ it to last, so I slow my pace and kiss her more. I swallow her moans and fuck her mouth with my tongue. She's eating this shit up and I'm loving it.

Gently thrusting in and out, I take my time to enjoy the feel of her throbbing pussy. She pushes and pulls with me, completely enraptured in the moment.

I keep the pace as I drive my cock unbelievably deeper. She feels amazing and I feel her tighten even more. This time, I can't hold off my own orgasm as I feel her squeeze me and my balls tighten. She lets out another scream and I come deep inside of her. Her eyes go wide when she realizes what's happening and she comes again. Holy fucking shit! Her walls squeeze my cock and milk it until it runs dry.

I collapse on top of her and kiss her with everything that I have left. No one has ever made me feel so...vulnerable. No one has ever made it feel so good, yet so emotional. I just can't believe it.

I turn us so we're lying on our sides facing each other and for the first time ever, I cuddle with a woman. We stare into each other's eyes and it feels as if I'm looking into her soul. I need to hide my face so I pepper the top of her head with feather-light kisses. She moves closer and rests her head in the crook of my neck.

I feel tears beginning to sting my eyes and I internally yell at myself for being such a bitch. I've never experienced this level of adoration and I'll admit I'm a little freaked out. However, this is exactly where I want to be.

I wake after some time and the room is dark. I can feel her breath tickling the hair at the top of my chest. I bring her closer to me and kiss her still plump lips. She wakes with a smile.

"Hi, baby," I croon.

She blushes, _so sexy_, and I feel my cock growing hard. I decide to press it into her and she gasps when she feels it.

"Oh my God," she declares while grinding into my hardness.

I smirk, knowing what I'm doing to her, and roll her over onto her stomach. I begin caressing her back and firm ass. She raises herself onto her hands and knees and I'm grateful she knows what I want, it's almost like she can read my mind.

I use my hand and begin rubbing her pussy and it's already wet for me. This woman will be my undoing and right now, I couldn't care less. She's moaning and pushing herself into my hand and I all but fuck her with it.

The moment is too overwhelming and I speak without thinking, "Someday I'm gonna make you my sweet thing, not overtly—but surreptitiously." Yep, I am officially a pansy-ass and just told this beautiful stranger that I want her more, even if I want it to be secretive.

"Please, fuck me. I want you to take me," she says in between pants.

Jesus fucking Christ, I'm barely able to stop myself from coming when those words escape her mouth. Not only are they the hottest thing I've ever heard, but I'd forgotten how sexy her voice was.

"Yes!" I exclaim as I plunge my aching cock deep into her for the second time this evening.

The second time is as incredible as the first, if not more so. She's thoroughly enjoying the time I spend rocking in and out of her, and she especially seems to be enjoying my finger pumping in and out of her ass. One of these days, I'm gonna hit that shit! _Wait, did I just say that? Did I just say I was going to see a woman again? Damn!_

Ignoring my traitorous thoughts, I hold my woman as she catches her breath. _My woman? What the fuck?_ I'm so screwed.

I look at her as the adorable blush still covers her body. I kiss her, only this time in a possessive way.

"Mine, always mine."

She looks at me, wide-eyed, and responds, "Yes, please."

My dad always told me, "Life comes at you fast sometimes, the question is; are you quick enough to get out of the way?" Not only did I manage to dodge the bullet, so-to-speak, I also think I'm falling in love with said bullet. Now, if I only knew her name.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. Lemons are still difficult for me to write, so I hope it was as good as expected. Hit that little button down below and let me know what you think! I have decided to continue this story, so watch for it in the near future! As always, you can find me on Twitter… twitter (dot) com / melonscraps If you follow me, be sure to tell me so I can add you to my reader list, even if you already follow me. **I am in the process of getting this story re-beta'd by PTB and will be reposting the chapters as they come in. Until they get caught up, updates may be delayed. I hope you continue to enjoy this little story.**


	2. Isabella Marie Swan

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I like to take apart her characters and have fun with them. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to my PTB Betas Lisa89 and marlena516. Thanks to my pre-reader, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever for all the advice. This is a continuation of the O/S—enjoy!

Chapter 2-Isabella Marie Swan

BPOV

_Five Years Ago_

High school—I hate it, but it's unavoidable. My education is very important to me, thanks to my parents. They're always telling me that school is like my job, and I need to perform to the best of my abilities. So that's what I do. I spend most of my time studying, aiming to be the best student I can be.

I decided early on that I wanted out of high school as quickly as possible. For the first three years, I filled my schedule with academic courses and quickly fulfilled my graduation requirements. Now that I'm in my junior year, I'll be graduating a year early—with honors.

I've been able to maintain straight A's throughout and still have time for a couple of extra-curricular activities. Dad always told me those were important if I wanted to get into college. I spend every Saturday at the convalescent home talking to and spending time with the elderly people of Forks. I also spend my afternoons volunteering at the middle school, tutoring kids.

The time I spend with the kids each afternoon is what made me decide to be a teacher. I'm helping them become what they dream of being. I want to teach middle-school kids who have learning problems. It's so easy for them to fall behind and get lost in the system, and I want to do everything I can to give these kids a chance. I want them to have all the opportunities I had.

Of course, there is a fallback to doing well and applying yourself. I'm willing to do without a social life in order to give myself a better future. Being a social leper is the result of that choice, but it's been a decision I've yet to regret. Sometimes it hurts being made fun of, but in the long run I will get what I want.

There are times where a teacher would compliment me for doing a good job, and the class would snicker. I get tripped in the hall almost every day; I am thankful we don't have stairs here. My fellow classmates find it funny to spray-paint my locker, throw food at me, and knock my books out of my hands.

I really don't think I'm missing out on a whole lot. I don't get invited to parties, but I don't really miss them, either. Who needs to sit around in a crowded room and drink themselves into a state of unconsciousness? I sure don't.

Sometimes I miss being part of a group, but then again, would I really be myself, or would I be struggling to maintain some stupid image? I don't feel like trying to be what other people want me to be. I like who I am, and that is what's most important. I do have one friend; her name is Angela Weber, and we've been friends since kindergarten.

Angela and I spend most afternoons and some weekends studying together. We do the regular girlie things like spend the night at each other's houses or give one another mini-makeovers. We even go to Port Angeles once a month and visit the library there—it's so much bigger than the one we have here in Forks. Our dreams and goals are the same. We both want to go to college and to have a career that we can be proud of, and hopefully, one where we can actually do some good.

There is one thing that Angela and I differ on and that is our love lives. She has one and I do not—it's that simple.

Angela and Ben have been an item for two years now, while I continue to pine away for the same boy. That boy is the one and only Edward Cullen.

Star football player, ladies' man, prom king—what more could you ask for in life? The boy has it all. A beautiful angular face, perfect reddish-brown hair, deep green eyes, and a body you could bounce quarters off of. Well, that last part I'm just assuming, since I haven't seen his body without clothes, but it appears that he takes care of himself.

Edward Cullen, who continues to be unaware of my existence, will be my undoing. I've known him since sixth grade, but he has no idea who I am or what my name is. I know the names of every single student at Forks High and every girl he dates. I shudder at the number of girls he's dated that I don't even know about. I have heard that Edward is no virgin, and that he's been able to take the virginity of every pretty girl in this school—even some that aren't pretty.

Honestly, what has pretty got to do with it? I'll never understand it. He's so good looking, but it's not all about the looks with him. He's smart. I know that because I have a few classes with him, and he always knows the answers to the questions the teachers ask. I know he has a good heart because he helps out with the disabled students twice a week. I like Edward Cullen for a lot of reasons. If only he would notice me.

I remember a couple months ago, he was standing by my locker. I stood down the hall and just stared at him as he conversed with a buddy. He was dressed nicely that day; he had on navy blue slacks, a white-and-blue striped button-down, and dress shoes. I still remember everything about that moment. I was going to finally tell Edward how I felt about him. I took a couple steps toward him, and he smiled at me. His smile always made my heart melt. Actually, it was more of a smirk. One corner of his mouth would turn up as he smiled crookedly. It was to die for.

Edward Cullen—prom king, quarterback, and soon-to-be ex-player—was smiling at me. He'd finally taken notice of me, and I was about to open my heart and tell him how much I loved him. I took a few more steps, but stopped when he started walking towards me, arms open wide. As I geared up for an awkward hug, he walked right past me and into the arms of another girl. I was completely mortified and ran down the hall to my next class.

I moved on to bigger and better things after that disastrous encounter with Edward Cullen.

After weeks of waiting for acceptance letters from colleges that I'd applied to, the letters start flying in. I've been accepted to a number of schools all over the country. I slowly whittle down my list to five schools—all within a day's drive of Forks. After careful consideration, I choose the University of Portland.

U of P is a smaller school, but they offer the training program that I want to focus on for my education. Another reason I accept their offer is that they've offered me a full scholarship. This is good, considering my parents aren't wealthy. They've managed to save some money throughout the years, and they insist I take it for living expenses. My parents are very proud of me, and I'm proud of myself as well.

Graduation is coming up, and I've been selected as valedictorian. I'm honored that I've been chosen, but I feel bad about it, since I'm only a junior. Mom and Dad tell me I've earned it by working so hard, and I suppose they're right. It's going to be awkward, leading the students a grade above me through to the next step in our lives, but I'm determined to make it an awesome experience for all. I don't waste any time, going straight to work on writing my speech. It's going to be epic.

A week later, my speech is written and memorized. School is officially over, and again, I've gotten straight A's. Now that I have college all figured out, there's only one thing left for me to do—tell Edward how I feel. Only this time, I will not screw it up.

Telling him how I feel is sure to be difficult. I've known him for so long yet he still hasn't noticed me. Maybe I'm more invisible than I thought. I've considered that possibly I think more of Edward than he deserves, but I just can't shake the adoration I have for him. Now I just need to figure out how to tell him.

I consider driving out to his house, but that seems too stalkerish. I think about calling him, but what would I say? "Hi, you don't know me, but I love you" just doesn't seem like the right way to go. Maybe I'll run into him at our practice graduation. Yeah, I'll tell him today before we actually graduate.

Tonight is graduation, and of course, I haven't told Edward how I feel. My parents and I spend the day celebrating and talking about my future and what my plans are. I suddenly become nervous when they mention me moving away. I have always known this to be the case, but I guess it just really hit me. I won't know anyone in Portland, and my parents won't be right there for me. I suck it up, telling myself I can deal with it another time. Right now I have more important things to worry about; it's time to leave for my graduation.

The ceremony is pretty basic. A couple of old guys talk, the faculty tells us how proud they are, and then it's my turn. As I approach the microphone, I look at my parents, and they both have tears in their eyes. This is what they have always wanted for me, and I've done it. I've accomplished my goal and am moving forward in life. I have never felt as good about myself as I do right now. Without hesitation, I give my speech.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case…a princess.

"When we were ten they asked again, and we answered rock star, cowboy, or in my case…a gold medalist.

"But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this. Who the hell knows?

"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions; it's time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Chill. Fall in love—a lot.

"Major in philosophy, 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent.

"So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be, we won't have to guess. We'll know."

Most of my speech is written for the graduates rather than myself. There are some truths to it, though. I did want to be a princess, and Dad always tells me that I am his very own personal princess. I did want to be a gold medalist; I just don't tell them it was for a spelling bee. While I know what I want to be, most of them don't, so that part is for them. When I talk about falling in love, I look directly at Edward, but he isn't even watching—he's too busy feeling up Lauren Mallory. That's when I realize that I've already made my first mistake…falling in love with Edward Cullen.

There's a huge graduation party at Edward's house, and supposedly all seniors are invited. I decide not to go for three reasons. One, I'm not technically a senior. Two, he doesn't know me from Adam. Three, I chicken out. Instead, I spend the night at Angela's house.

We hang out and talk all night long. We paint each other's toenails, we braid our hair, and we even watch romantic comedies in our t-shirts and underwear, laughing and crying together. We talk about college and our dreams. Angela and Ben are both going to some Christian college on the East Coast. It doesn't really surprise me, since her father is a minister. I realize for the first time how lonely I really am going be.

Summer is almost over. I spend the last moments getting prepared to leave for college and trying to forget about Edward. My parents and I made a trip a couple of weeks ago down to Portland to find an apartment near the school. I'm sharing it with two other girls who play soccer. Apparently U of P has a kickin' soccer team, no pun intended. I'm looking forward to what will come. The possibilities are endless, and I'm in complete control of where life takes me.

I have the money Mom and Dad saved for me in my checking account. My supplies are purchased and packed, both school and housing necessities. My truck is running in tip-top shape; Dad and I worked over a weekend to get it fixed up. There isn't much left to do except leave.

I said goodbye to Angela last week, just before they left for school. I'm going to miss my best friend, but good things await both of us where we're going.

I give my parents one more goodbye, and I drive away—out of my neighborhood, out of Forks, out of Washington, and into my new life.

I am officially a college student.

**A/N: **I know it's a little short, but this felt like a good place to end it. Next week we learn about Edward. Let me know what you think! I love hearing from you! As usual, you can find me on Twitter... twitter (dot) com / melonscraps *Graduation speech is a direct quote from the movie, _The Twilight Saga: Eclipse_. **I am in the process of getting this story re-beta'd by PTB and will be reposting the chapters as they come in. Until they get caught up, updates may be delayed. I hope you continue to enjoy this little story.**


	3. Edward Anthony Cullen

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. She will probably freak out if she sees what I'm going to do to Edward, lol. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to PTB Betas Dragonfly336 and BelleDean. Thanks to my pre-readers, Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever and ladauphine for all the advice.

Chapter 3-Edward Anthony Cullen

EPOV

_Five Years Ago_

High school—I love it. It's the best thing to ever happen to me. Being the most popular guy, not just in high school, but in the small town of Forks, Washington, is a good thing. The football fans love me, the teachers love me, and most importantly, the girls love me.

I'm a senior. I get decent grades, but it's not because I try or anything. The teachers just pass me—I don't know how they get away with it, but I'm not complaining. It probably has to do with my kick-ass skills as the best quarterback Forks High School has ever seen. If I fail, I can't play. If I can't play, we lose. It's as simple as that.

Living my life is easy. My parents let me do pretty much anything I want to, as long as I maintain my grades. My dad is a big-shot doctor, and my mom is the social butterfly of Forks. They are rarely home so I pretty much have the house to myself-well, me and my younger brother Emmett.

Emmett is two years younger than me, and I really do like him. He looks up to me, and I try to teach him everything I know about football, partying and chicks. He's already on his way to following in my footsteps. He's the first sophomore to ever be on the varsity football team. He's my main blocker; he keeps all the other assholes away from me, so I can safely chuck the football downfield. When he misses and I get sacked, he pays for it that night at home.

As far as chicks go, they love him. He's a Cullen, so they just assume he has the same goods I have, but I don't want to know about that. He lacks the instinct I have but still gets lucky from time to time. I went with him to the drugstore to buy his first package of condoms. That first trip is a rite of passage for men. I got my first condom at school, so I feel like I missed out.

Football is my life, other than girls. I eat football, breathe football, dream football—hell, I _am_ football. Even when I'm with a girl, there's still a small part of me that is thinking about football. I've had sex watching football—now _that_ was fucking awesome!

Being an eighteen-year-old boy, sex is always on my mind as well. I lost my virginity when I was fourteen and nothing has been the same since. Tanya Denali was my first. I met her while my family was vacationing in Alaska. Our parents became instant friends, and while they were off sightseeing, Tanya and I decided to fool around. At first she was against having actual sex, but a little bit of convincing and she was putty in my inexperienced hands. Unfortunately, she kept calling and emailing me after we left to go back home and I ignored her for two years before she finally took the hint.

If girls think I'm a god on the field, they learn quickly that I'm even more of a god in bed. Not only am I skilled in the art of the female orgasm, but I'm huge. I'm not talking about slightly above average, but gigantic. Many of the girls can't handle me, so I end up getting a great deal of hand jobs. I don't complain, and neither do they; they usually leave satisfied.

I've had every single girl in this school, and I'm responsible for ninety-five percent of them losing their v-card. Yep, I count—or at least I used to. I actually lost my mental count when I started my second notebook. I put the girls' names, followed by their age, what we did, and I rate them on a scale of one to ten. That way I know who I want again, and who doesn't get me again.

I don't care where I fuck either. I have my room of course, but rule number one is to keep the chicks out of there—it's private and I don't want them thinking they're special or anything. I've fucked in our pool, the pool house, the living room, the kitchen, and the game room—my favorite. There are also many places at school. The office after games, the locker room, closets, library, hell, I even did a girl on the Principal's desk. I have no clue how many times I've screwed in my car. I've never been to a girl's house or been in their car; it's just another rule of mine.

Prom was fun. I was voted prom king and was forced to have Jessica Stanley as my queen. Of course she assumed she would be getting another piece of Cullen-ass, but she was on my 'Do Not Do Again' list. That chick was just nasty, not to mention boring as fuck. I didn't need her anyway. I'd already gotten off four times that night and had plans for quite a few more. I'm like a fucking machine, or the Energizer Bunny. I just keep going and going. Damn, I really do love myself.

The school year is almost over and I have big plans—graduation, partying and college. Two more weeks of coasting, and then I'm outta here. I like high school as far as its possibilities, aka girls, but I can't wait to be done with it. This school is too small for Edward Cullen. I've fucked every girl here and quite frankly, it's become boring. I need more than what Forks High School can offer.

I expect college to be pretty much the same. Coasting along, kicking ass in football, and fucking a lot of chicks. The difference is that I would be in a bigger city and have more options. I'll be the fucking king and the chicks will be plentiful—I won't even have to try.

Portland State University was the only school to offer me a football scholarship, so that's where home will be for the next four years. My parents can afford to pay for college, but I declined their offer. The idea of having a football scholarship is just fucking awesome. Dad is proud of me for choosing to do this on my own. I don't know what I want to do in life, other than football. My plans are based on me making it into the NFL, so I won't really need a job. I'll probably major in something lame, like business or something equally dull.

PSU also appealed to me because it's far enough away from home that I won't have my parents breathing down my neck. They'll expect me home for holidays and shit, so I can easily drive home when I need to. The university is located in downtown Portland, and that fucking rocks! I can't wait for the nightlife. I already acquired my fake ID, so I plan on partying most of the time. Ladies of Portland, get ready to meet Edward Cullen.

College chicks? I'm really looking forward to them. I hear college chicks are more adventurous than high school girls. In fact, I'd bet money there are some threesomes in my future. Football and chicks, what could be better than that?

Graduation is coming up, and I'm expected to throw a huge graduation party. Parties are something I don't take lightly; I always throw the best parties. My parents are pretty cool about it, even going so far as to supply the booze. This is going to be the biggest party of the year, and every senior is invited.

I never decorate for parties, but since this is for graduation, I'm going all out. I have banners, streamers, balloons—you name it, I have it. Emmett's going to help me put everything up while mom puts twinkle lights up all around the pool area—whatever makes her happy. This is going to be fucking awesome!

Before I can enjoy the party, I have to go suffer through the actual graduation. For me, the ceremony seems like a waste of time, but I have to do it. I just don't want to sit there, listening to people ramble on and on about shit I don't care about. I just want it to be over so I can party. Only a couple more weeks and the fun can start!

Graduation day is full of activity. The practice ceremony is lame, like we don't know how to line up and walk in a straight line. They tell us about the speakers, how to appropriately accept our diploma and what to do with our tassels. I mean, who gives a shit? When I'm done suffering through the practice ceremony, I head home to get the house decorated. It doesn't take too long, as Dad decides to pitch in and help. The beer is chilling, the bar is set up, and everything is in perfect order. All I have to do now is throw on some decent clothes and put on my cap and gown.

The ceremony isn't too bad; I have Lauren Mallory to keep me company. The vixen that she is, she doesn't wear panties under her dress. I spend the ceremony fingering her under her gown, but I don't finish her off. She will repay me during the party, which is the only reason I fiddle with her—she gives great head. I'm so busy with Lauren that I nearly miss the part of the ceremony where we move our tassels to the other side of our cap, only to throw them up in the air.

I arrive late to the house, due to Lauren's rush to pay me back, to find the party is in full swing. People are everywhere and already enjoying themselves. In addition to the alcohol provided, someone has brought Jell-O shots. I wonder why I didn't think of that; they're fucking awesome.

I get drunk off my ass and have a great time. It appears the entire senior class has shown up for this momentous occasion. There are jocks, cheerleaders, wanna-be's, stoners, skaters, hicks, goths, and even nerds.

Throughout the party, I hook up with several chicks. Most of them are repeats, but a few were new. Receiving mainly blowjobs, I am thankful to the few who allow me to fuck them, even taking a couple more virgins—farewell fucks if you will. This night will go down in history in the Edward Cullen Book of Fucks.

Graduation is over, and summer can now commence. I spend my summer camping with buddies all over the Olympic Peninsula, traveling around the sound, and fucking new chicks as I travel.

When summer comes to an end, I throw a Labor Day party at First Beach on the reservation before I head down to Portland to start a new chapter in my life.

My parents insist on accompanying me to my dorm room, and they don't leave me much of a choice. Embarrassing as it is, it's still nice to have them along. We drove down in my new car—a red Honda Civic that I got for graduation. I didn't bring much, other than clothes and a few supplies, since I am buying everything I need once I arrive with the money that Grandma Platt gave me as a graduation present. Mom and Dad will return to Forks on the train, since they have always wanted to take a train ride through the country.

I'm fortunate enough to have a single dorm room and having no roommates will be awesome for when the chicks come over. I expect to have that happen quite frequently. I don't have to worry about someone else's mess or issues—just me. College is going to be fucking awesome.

Portland is a great city and I enjoy the campus being in the middle of downtown. There are lots of great places to go clubbing. I have a few drinks at home, then show up to the clubs, already buzzed and ready to get down. I dance, bump and grind all night long, and I never leave alone. The chicks here are no different than Forks—they all want a piece of Edward-fucking-Cullen.

Every day is pretty much the same. I drag my hung over ass out of bed, go to my classes, and spend my evenings partying. My life is fucking perfect, just like me.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the look into Edward's life. Once again, I know it's short, but there isn't much to knowing Edward—just partying and girls. I have dubbed him Cockyward, and he has his own twitter under the same name, just sayin! If you are on twitter, go add him. I will be posting this each Friday, so keep an eye out! As usual, you can find me on Twitter... (at) melonscraps **I am in the process of getting this story re-beta'd by PTB and will be reposting the chapters as they come in. Until they get caught up, updates may be delayed. I hope you continue to enjoy this little story.**


	4. College Equals Success

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, I just play in the world she created. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you to PTB Betas AGirlReckoning and Jess Meyer. Thanks to all of my pre-readers for all the wonderful advice, this story would not be the same without you.

Chapter 4-College Equals Success

BPOV

_3 Years after high school, 1 year before the gas station incident_

The first year of college was total misery; my roommates were just plain awful. They partied all the time and were always noisy. Our dorm room seemed to be the place for the entire floor to hang out. I struggled every day to finish my studying and usually ended up at the library. The only respite I had was when they would travel for their soccer games.

Near the end of my freshman year, I decided to look for another roommate, off-campus. I was hoping to find someone who was as dedicated to their education as I was. I checked Craigslist and found a few people looking for roommates. After a few interviews, I found the perfect match.

Alice Brandon was a Graphic Design major at the Art Institute of Portland. We found a cute apartment downtown which was reasonably priced. We each had our own room, and the other areas of our apartment were shared. We had similar eating habits, so we split the meal costs and preparations.

Alice was very sweet and loving. We had a lot in common and our few differences complimented each other nicely. She was definitely serious about her education yet still fun to be around. She would approach me with her ideas and design inspiration; her room was covered in magazine advertisements. Neither one of us were very big on partying, but occasionally we would hang out at the one clubs we were old enough to get into.

Alice quickly became my best friend, and the rest is what you would call history. Sometimes it even surprised me _how much _alike we really are. Other than our dedication to our education, we both enjoy reading a good book, our families, quiet time, and we shared the same taste in men—not that I experienced any of that myself.

Alice graduated last year and is working at an advertising agency as graphic designer, designing ads for various companies. She does some stuff on the side as well. She makes all kinds of projects that most people can't do on their own such as making personalized calendars, invitations, announcements, things of that nature. I am constantly in awe of her abilities and talent.

Looking back on my first three years at U of P, I realize what a wonderful experience it was. I learned so much and I really enjoyed my education. I devoted my time to finishing early and am now graduating, earning my bachelor's degree with honors.

My parents are very proud of me, of course, and plan to come down to Portland to spend the week with me. They offered to stay in a motel, but I finally convinced them I'd rather have them here in my apartment.

Alice planned everything perfectly in regards to my parents visiting. She's going to be gone for a week on vacation—she's definitely earned it. I kept telling her that wasn't necessary as I would sleep on the couch while my parents used my bed, but she was determined that I have a good time with them. She left yesterday for Hawaii, somewhere she has always wanted to go. Alice calls it her late graduation present to herself.

I've hardly had any time to spend with them, but I can't let myself regret the time we lost while I've been away, I'm just happy to see them. Not to mention, this is the first time I will have this much spare time to myself. I plan to take them to the zoo and visit many local touristy spots. There are a lot of gorgeous things to see around here; I can't wait.

The place I'm most excited to visit is Multnomah Falls. It is about thirty minutes east of town and is the second highest year-round waterfall. The falls are six hundred and twenty feet high, and I hear it's gorgeous. The bonus of going there is we'll be driving through the historic Columbia River Gorge.

Mom and Dad arrive a couple days before graduation and we spend the first day just hanging around my apartment. Dad pretty much crashed when they got into town, completely exhausted from the long drive after his shift. Mom and I talked about what to do for the week, and I told her my ideas. It looks like we're going to the falls tomorrow.

On our way to the falls, Dad insists on driving so I ride in the back seat of their car. I spend the drive staring out the window in complete awe. It's so pretty. The river is wide and reflects the bright blue of the sky. I remember studying U.S. History and learning about the Lewis and Clark expedition. I envision them flowing down the river in their canoes, watching bald eagles fly across the gorge, and maybe tossing a line in the water to catch dinner for the day.

We have a wonderful time at the falls and even took the one and a quarter mile hike up to the top. I couldn't look down very long due to the dizziness, but it's a wonderful feeling to see and feel the power of Mother Nature. We see many species of birds and even dodge a few slugs on the trail. Dad tries to pick some of the wild blueberries, but Mom won't let him. There are so many large trees and an abundance of foliage that we barely see the sun. It's beautiful, and I'm extremely happy we get to experience it.

Today is graduation, and I know it is going to be a wonderful day. During the ceremony I manage not to cry as I accept my degree; I wish I could say the same for my parents.

I'm happy the ceremony portion of graduation is over. Now we can move onto better things and actually relax. Tonight we are going to the nicest steakhouse in town to celebrate.

We have a wonderful time at dinner. We laugh and talk, and my mom cries—again. The steak is perfect, with just the right amount of pink, and the baked potato and broccoli are delicious as well. Dad embarrasses me as he stands up to make several toasts, including a very public one to my graduation and the entire restaurant erupts into applause. The other toasts are toned down but still sweet. Dad is very proud of me, and doesn't care who knows it. While we enjoy our after-dinner coffee, we talk about what I want to do now and my plans for the summer.

I'll spend my summer teaching students in a Head Start program near campus, working with small children with newly diagnosed learning disabilities. In the fall, I'll begin the Master's program for elementary school teaching, with a heavy focus on learning disabilities—assuming I'm accepted. I'm excited for this opportunity and cannot wait to get started.

I start working almost immediately and I spend the few days prior to my first day preparing myself for the upcoming job. My parents have left and Alice is back from Hawaii. She assists me in getting prepared and helps me sort through my supplies. This is going to be a great summer.

Within my first month of working with these kids, I'm completely blown away. They're adorable and very eager to learn. I smile throughout my day, and the kids teach me so much. It's definitely challenging, but the rewards are worth it. To see the smiles on their faces when they learn something new is simply awe-inspiring. I love the time I spend with these little ones.

Summer is just about over and I have been accepted, and am now registered, for the Master's program I want. Working this summer has dissolved any doubts I had about my career choice. This is definitely what I'm supposed to be doing with my life. I just need to make it through the nine-month program.

I go home for Thanksgiving and Christmas, and have a great time. This is the fourth time I have come home for the holidays, and without seeing Edward. You would think, with Forks being such a small town, that you would see someone as infamous as Edward here. Apparently my luck isn't so good. I need to move on from him anyway, I know he probably wouldn't be any good for me. I have always imagined being with someone forever and Edward doesn't seem like a commitment kind of guy. Once a player, always a player.

Back at school after the holidays, I dive into my studies and focus on the reality of my life. I start applying for positions locally as I love living here—it isn't quite as dreary as Forks. Besides being more populated and having a large variety of things to do, it's quite pretty. There are four distinct seasons, not too much rain and not too much sun. I send out many applications and resumes and begin the long wait.

I spend the last four months of the term student teaching at an elementary school. I enjoy this much more than the little kids and begin to wonder if I should aim a little higher, maybe teach middle school. There's a sense of fulfillment working with the children that have a need for extra attention. I absolutely made the correct career choice.

A couple of weeks before graduating from my Master's program, I'm offered a position with the Portland School District at an inner city elementary school. I feel extremely blessed and waste no time in accepting the position.

I jump straight into planning and preparing. Normally, the students will float in and out, being taken out of their normal classes for an hour or two. This is where I believe the system has let these wonderful children fall through the cracks. Part of my reformation plan is to have the students with learning disabilities in my class permanently. It's already been decided that I'll have my own classroom, so the kids will finally have a sense of security and belonging.

Over the past four years, I have collected many classroom items, including children's books, wall hangings, and all sorts of fun projects. All I need to do now is spend the summer working on my lesson plans and bring my teaching plan to fruition.

That is exactly what I do. I love to plan and I'm very excited to get started. I spend most of my time researching, and trying things out on Alice. I know, she doesn't have a learning disability and she's not a child, but she is a wonderful guinea pig. I don't know how I would be able to do this without her.

Alice decides to purchase our apartment so I spend a few weeks looking for a new place. She says I can still live with her, in fact she begs me to. What she doesn't know is that my parents have been saving money during my years at college and gave me the money so I could get my own place. When I tell Alice, she's gleefully happy, even jumping up and down—very characteristic for her.

Alice goes with me to look at condos and apartments, and I'm thankful since I don't really know what I'm doing. I don't know if I could afford to live downtown as it's fairly expensive, but I find a few places just outside of the downtown area. My favorite is a small multi plex set of condos that has been completely renovated and is incredibly cute. I know what my salary will be, and I can definitely afford this one.

I move out of Alice's apartment and into my own place just before school starts. I'm sad to leave her, but knowing we're only twenty minutes from each other makes the separation easier for both of us. I'm sure we'll have no problem remaining close. We are still best friends, and neither of us sees anything happening to our friendship. We grew so close during the last three years and have been through so much. I truly love her like a sister.

Alice takes me out to a trendy bar for my birthday, the big two-one. I don't get drunk but enjoy a slight buzz. We follow the bar up with a night at a dance club. We have a good time, but my birthday really is at a bad time of the year, coinciding with the beginning of school. I can't allow myself to get caught up in this scene, not if I want to be successful in my career.

The school year flies by, and I find myself faced with another decision. I want to get my middle school certification so I enroll for another summer program. It's an accelerated course, designed for current teachers to enhance their capabilities and eventually, their salary. Three months worth of classes is all I need to do to continue my education. Three months is all I need to better myself as a teacher, to continue to help the kids who need it the most. I apply for the program and enjoy the last two months of school with my wonderful students.

Sometimes I wonder if the reason I'm so dedicated to my education is simply because I have no other option. I've never been on a date, I've never had a boyfriend—not counting Eric Yorkie in the second grade—and I most certainly have never kissed a boy, let alone anything else. It's not that I'm unwilling when it comes to dating; I just haven't had the opportunity. I also wonder how much of it has to do with the crush I used to have on Edward, but I have to remind myself that it's not going to happen.

Alice convinces me to get out there and look, and I begrudgingly oblige. She takes me out to a few places, and posts ads for me online. I delete those, and I know I'll never find anyone worth my time at bars. I suggest other places where I might meet someone who would satisfy my requirements for an ideal man. We try the library, parks when it isn't raining, and some coffee shops.

In between teaching and Alice's attempts to hook me up, the owner of my apartment decides he wants to sell it. I absolutely adore this place, and I seriously contemplate buying it. I haven't decided yet, but it will be a few months before it's available. He promises me first option when it goes up for sale so I resolve myself to think on it for the time being.

Having the job of my dreams and possibly purchasing my own home, I figure that my life is complete as is and I stop searching for Mister Right. If it's meant to be, it'll happen—that's what Mom always tells me.

I'm supposed to go over to Alice's for the evening to have another girl night. I don't want to pay for parking or deal with the traffic downtown, so I decide to ride the MAX train. My overnight bag is slung over my shoulder as I wait for the next arrival going west.

The train finally arrives and I board it. I find an empty seat and get comfortable. While reading my book, a man who looks to be Native American sits down in the seat across from me. He introduces himself as Jake Black and I give him my name. We shake hands and begin to get to know each other.

Jake and I talk and talk, so much so that I miss my stop completely. That in itself wouldn't be so bad, but now I have to travel through the tunnel before I can get off and turn around just to go through it again. We exchange phone numbers before I leave, and I'm very happy.

I can't believe I actually met someone who is intelligent and polite. He's also very good looking, but I just consider that a bonus. I never expected this turn of events, but I'm very excited to see where it goes.

Jake calls me that night, and we end up going out a few times and I very much enjoy the time we spend together. Jake works as a nurse in a convalescent home. I really admire that he loves the elderly and enjoys helping them out. He is caring, full of love for others, and very considerate. I think Jake might be the one.

**A/N:** First of all, please excuse any mistakes, as I never went to college and really have no idea how it all works. I hope you enjoyed this look into Bella's life so far. Once again, it is a little short, but we are still developing these characters. I promise it won't be long until she sees Edward again. As usual, you can find me on Twitter... (at) melonscraps. Don't forget to follow (at) Cockyward. Reviews mean a lot to me, so would ya please leave me one? :) **I am in the process of getting this story re-beta'd by PTB and will be reposting the chapters as they come in. Until they get caught up, updates may be delayed. I hope you continue to enjoy this little story.**


End file.
